


The Odd King

by SenkouSimmer



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkouSimmer/pseuds/SenkouSimmer
Summary: Yuuri and the others go out to meet a suspicious king, who's - well - ODD in many ways. c: (Conyuu all the way!)





	1. Greeting The King

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short fanfic, just a heads up. xD I originally intended for this to be a oneshot but, judging by how things are progressing so far, it's going to be around 3000-4000 words long, if not more. Which is too lengthy...

 

* * *

**Yuuri's POV**

Yuuri walked into a neighbouring king's ballroom, which was filled with a great amount of nicely dressed humans. Mostly, he noticed, being women. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this", he groaned, slouching slightly.

He was dressed as an average human nobleman, while his subordinates were dressed as his servants. They'd heard rumours that this king was a little on the odd side; always showing up in random countries in unusual costumes, saying nothing, interacting with no one, and then disappearing without a trace.

Almost like he was scouting out the area.

The only way they knew it was this king, despite these costumes, was that one spy who had been sent to catch sight of their exit managed to escape. Yes, escape. The others who had gone along with him were killed once they neared the castle, increasing their suspicion.

Ms. Julia's father was the one to pass the rumour onto Yuuri and the kind king offered to pay the odd king a visit, though he didn't expect to feel so out if place...

Wolfram smacked the back of his head, yelling, "Wake up, you incompetent wimp! You're supposed to be paying attention to your surroundings, not relaxing!"

"Sorry, sorry", he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

While Conrad smiled at him with that look which said, "I'm glad I'm not you", Gwendal seemed to be scoping the room. Before anyone could say any more, the more serious demon grumbled, "Behave - he's coming."

Yuuri looked up at Gwendal questioningly. "He?"  _That weird king guy?_

His friends sighed with exasperation - even Conrad - and Yuuri tilted his head slightly before the shadow of another person loomed over him. He tilted his head back to look into the sapphire eyes which seemed to smile at him, along with the man's accompanying lips.

"Good evening ~", the tall, blonde man purred.

* * *

**C onrad's POV**

The soldier - along with Wolfram and Gwendal - let out more sighs at how oblivious their king was and held their heads, as if he was just  _so_  tiresome. The suspicious king they'd been sent to monitor had been approaching them with clear intent to speak to the undercover maou and said maou wasn't readying himself to portray a high-class, innocent human.  _This can't end positively - will he see through our disguises?_

He looked over at his comrades, asking them through his gaze whether they should be ready to fight. In response, Gwendal nodded slightly, but only held his relaxed hand close to the hilt, trying not to be obvious that he was on guard.

They looked back at the two kings and widened their eyes at how dangerously close they were to eachother. The blonde one hovered over the other, hands clasped behind his back as he smiled with an odd amount of friendliness, all the while giving off an eerie aura that even Wolfram seemed to take notice of.

To Conrad's disgust, Yuuri blushed brightly and obviously before scurrying behind his soldier's back. As per routine, the half-demon only smiled, in response, pumping it up with the reassurance that the king would never fall for someone so villainous.

As though the three were only poles to walk around, the enemy peeked around the brunette with that same devious smile of his, those irritating sparkles dancing over his features as he spoke with unwavering confidence. "Oh? Did I scare you? Sorry, but you're just so  _gorgeous_  - I had to greet you, at the very least", the king cooed.

From behind him, Gwendal held Wolfram back and covered his mouth, preventing him from attacking the man in a fit and screaming at him for flirting with his "fiancee", though Conrad and Yuuri refused to agree that it was a fair engagement, due to their knowledge of Earth and the double-black's true feelings.

The maou was asked to stay after the party for a late dinner, claimed to be a time for them to get to know eachother. He looked from Gwendal's disapproving glare and to the oddly friendly king, to Wolfram's stiffled tantrum and back to the unwavering king, and then to Conrad's ever-present look of indifference before finally deciding upon accepting the blonde's offer.

"Ah~, wonderful", he sang, clapping his hands together. He finally looked over at Gwendal restraining Wolfram, allowing his smile to drop into a partially confused, partially irritated look. "And what, precisely, do you two think you're doing?"

The dark haired demon sweatdropped and apologized with a false sincerity before pulling the younger one away with him.

Both Weller and the demon king sighed out their relief.  _Crisis averted_ , the soldier thought. As Yuuri began to walk away, he looked up at the new king, narrowing his eyes.  _On the other hand, I'd thought that this king was a human, since he rules a human country. However... is that magic I feel, in him...?_

As though he could hear his thoughts, the blonde looked back at the guard with a mischevious smile, placing a finger over his lips, winking an eye closed, and shushing him at just a high enough volume for the two of them to hear.

* * *

**Conrad's POV**

After the odd king disappeared into the sea of high-class visitors, the group decided upon snooping through the castle, using their invitation to dinner as an excuse to go outside of the ballroom, should they ever be caught and confronted. The only problem with their plan was that Gwendal, Wolfram, and Conrad wouldn't be able to use that excuse, since their false identities are of servants, so they decided upon sticking together.

They all began by going outside, to an area that seemed to be no less than a large garden. Not too far away from the group was a small number of women surrounding that blonde king, who smiled a noticeably different smile from the one he gave Yuuri.

The blonde looked up at the four with a hint of surprise, before he smiled at the maou, causing the women to all turn fiery eyes to the disguised king.

"That's him", one woman angrily screeched, pointing directly at him. "He's the one his highness has been fawning over all night!"

The blondie held his hands out before him and smiled nervously, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. "Ladies, please be civilized! You glare like an angry mob - what has he done?"

Ignoring him, they charged at the boy, clearly planning to do some harm. Just as Conrad, Wolfram, and Gwendal gripped the hilts of their swords, the king appeared before them, sword gracefully outstretched and ready to attack as he protected Yuuri with his body.

Though the circumstances were bad, the man's obviously fake smile remained untouched. "Please yield, ladies", he playfully commanded, an aura of magic seeming to build up around him, as though he was readying himself to fight with that magic. "I do not wish to hurt you, however I will not allow harm to come to my precious guest, here."

_'Precious guest'? Does he know who Yuuri is? Or is he merely flirting?_

Though his words weren't at all threatening, the women all took a step back with looks of disgust on their faces. As the three "servants" exchanged looks, the blonde man sheathed his sword and turned to Yuuri to converse, guiding him by the waist to enter back into the castle, as they spoke.

Conrad kept pace with Gwendal and leaned in, whispering as quietly as he could while still loud enough for his brother to hear him, "I need to discuss something with you once we get the chance. Something's off."

As Gwendal nodded, the odd king peeked a dirty eye at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we'll get to know the odd king a little better ~ ! ^^ (And yes, he's an OC of mine. No he's not the Great One LOL) How do you guys like it, so far? :o


	2. Observing The King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering whether or not I should have Leopold's name with a "von" in it... am I right in believing that it's meant only for the 10 nobles? Because I don't know whether the show or manga clarified whether "von" was used for ONLY the 10 nobles (verb?) or if it was also for basically anyone who is "noble" (adj.). The hardest part about creating a character within a pre-written story - I can't bend it too much to make things make sense. LOL

Leopold's POV

As they ate, the blonde king asked for his name. "That's funny", Yuuri awkwardly laughed. "That's exactly what I wanted to ask you."

He pointed to himself in confusion. "Me?" How could he not know who I am? Didn't he deliberately come here to speak to me?

The poorly disguised king nodded, so he continued, though remaining wary at the shorter one's supposed ignorance. "My name is Leopold Engelberg - I'm surprised that you didn't know this. Are you from afar? What was your name again?"

Yuuri looked to his friends for guidance but didn't so much as receive a glance, in response. He turned to Leopold and sweated nervously. "Ah... I can call you Leo, then? I'm just Yuuri, and this is-" As he held his hand out to introduce his friends, Leo cut in, slightly irritated that he wasn't alone with the boy.

"I am truly grateful to be given the opportunity to dine with you and get to know you, however", he paused, allowing his frustration to seep through as he stood from his seat and pointed to the "servants", frantically shouting, "Why is it that we have to share the table with these three! They're your servants, aren't they?"

"They're my friends", Yuuri said, standing up and waving his hands nervously, in a clear attempt to calm the whining king.

"Oh?" As he sat down, he focused on their lips, allowing his own to drop into a pout as he tried to figure out what they were discussing, so secretly. They've noticed that I've got magic? Then, I guess I don't need to hide it, any longer. Though, this may become a problem...

Gwendal's POV

Gwendal slightly leaned closer to Wolfram and whispered, "Did you feel that aura, earlier?"

The blonde ex-prince nodded stiffly, "So, you felt it too?"

He nodded in response and Conrart whispered on the dark-haired demon's other side, "Then, it wasn't just my imagination; he has magic."

"But isn't this a human country", Wolfram nearly hissed.

"Yes", Von Voltaire continued. "Then, there's more to this than previously thought."

"We should stay longer, so we can do some investigating", the half-demon said, putting down his silverware and receiving a nod from both Wolfram and Gwendal, in response. "Your highness", he asked, causing the two kings to look over at him, the younger one's eyes widening as he clearly feared Conrart was addressing him. The brunette's smile was so convincing as he asked, "Would it be alright if we stayed the night here? As you say, we have traveled far and are fatigued with nowhere to stay until the sun rises."

The blonde threw his nose in the air. "Hah! For a servant? No. However", he smiled, wrapped Yuuri's hand in his own. "Yuuri can stay as long as he wishes~!"

As the maou rubbed the back of his head with his free hand and laughing nervously, Conrad looked at him and they shared eye-contact as the brunette relayed a silent message to his master.

His highness sighed heavily and smiled adorably at Leopold. "Please! Wouldn't it be alright if they stayed, too", he pleaded.

Apparently, his charm was too much for the blonde and it was as though he'd had his mind controlled by the disguised king, as stars sparkled all around him. "Absolutely! How could I refuse you?" The man clapped his hands together dramatically, causing the "servants" to groan at the sudden change of tone the man had.

Yuuri's POV

The maou stood at the end of his guest bed later in the night with Conrad, Gwendal, and Wolfram around him, all forming a circle so they could discuss the events of the day.

"It was clearly magic", Gwendal stated.

"Which may imply that he's a demon", Conrad said, finishing his elder brother's thoughts and receiving a nod as confirmation that that's exactly what the buffest pure-blood intended to say.

"But how could a demon rule a human country", Wolfram asked, sounding just as grouchy as ever.

"The real question is whether or not the humans actually know that he's a demon", Yozak said, slipping in through the window and scaring the life out of the present king. "I'll talk to the civilians tomorrow and see if I can get any info."

Yuuri puffed up with surprise and defensiveness at the thought that the spy was spying on him, this whole time. "Yozak?!"

"Heyo, your majesty", he smiled, waving a hello. "Sorry for not showing myself earlier and arriving through unconventional means, but the captain, here, asked that I do so in order to relay information to and from covenant castle without gaining suspicion."

Conrad turned to Gwendal but spoke loud enough for all to hear, peeking the king's curiosity as he listened. "Do you think that Lord Leopold knows who his highness is? He seems to take quite some interest in him, despite his contacts and hair dye. Of course, there's always the possibility that he was merely flirting."

"It's unlikely, but we shouldn't rule the possibility out", Gwendal responded, pinching his chin thoughtfully. "If, as Lord Von Wincott mentioned, he's been going from kingdom to kingdom through ordinary means while in disguise, he may not have been noticed within the walls of the Great Demon Kingdom. It's quite possible that he's seen his highness enough times to recognize him even without the black eyes and hair."

"That combined with his apparent kindness, it's quite probable that he intends to manipulate Yuuri by first gaining his favor", Wolfram grumbled, crossing his arms. Conrad, Gwendal, and Yozak all nodded, in agreement.

Shibuya's cheeks caught fire and he lowered his head slightly, mumbling, "I think he was just being nice... he seems like a nice guy."

Every eye was widened as they rested upon the maou. Just as Wolfram growled out a "You...", a knock was heard on the door.

Yozak flew into the closet to hide while the rest stared at Engelberg as he entered.

Leopold's POV

"Greetings, Yuuri~." He paused abruptly before glaring at the "servant" men in the room. They must be conspiring against me, by the looks of it. I wonder what they're planning... for now, I should separate them, so I can figure out exactly what they intend to do. "What do you think you're all doing in your master's bedroom, like this?"

"I should have the right to talk to my-", the blonde "servant" began to shout. Before he could say any more, the other two slapped their hands over the shorter one's mouth.

"Excuse us", the dark haired demon said, walking stiffly out the door with the brunette as the blonde struggled to get away from them.

Half-human took complete control of the shortest as the grey (his hair is grey, right? not black?) haired one began to shut the door. Before he could do so, though, the king closed his eyes to contain his frustration as he spoke fairly loudly, "And you, in the closet, may also leave."

Everyone stiffened around Leo as the door to the closet slowly opened and a red-head sheepishly grinned, creeping towards the door nervously and apologizing. "I will forgive that you entered into my castle without my permission but you will not be permitted to walk freely." He asked a guard to find a room for the uninvited guest before they exited the room, looking startled by the odd king's observation.


	3. Catching The King

**Yuuri's POV**

As the four left the room, Yuuri grew to be even more tense.  _How did he know that Yozak was there? I originally didn't want to suspect him, but I'm starting to get worried. Did he just want me alone so he could kill me?_ The maou shook dramatically at the thought, catching the attention of the odd king.

"Are you cold, your highness?"

Shibuya froze for a moment before slowly looking up at the king's unexpectedly calm and kind smile.  _Wait... he knew?_  "'Highness'? What do you mean", he tried to smile, feigning ignorance.

Lord Engelberg chuckled. "Your highness, you don't need to pretend~! I've known since you entered the castle that you are the demon king. After all, I, myself, love to travel into other kingdoms while under a disguise, so as to gain knowledge of the rest of the world and how  _true_  kings reign." He took a step forward as Yuuri took a step back, his eyes darkening as he did so.

"What I'd like to know", he began, continuing to step in sync with the shorter one. "Is why  _you've_  come here. I've already known that you like to go out in disguise, but I never would have expected you to show up at my castle without first introducing yourself as another king." At this point, they were nearly nose to nose. The blonde bent just enough to whisper in his ear, "You didn't come to invite me into the great demon kingdom's alliance, did you? Or was it to assassinate me in secret?"

The demon king pushed the taller one backwards with as much force as he had in him, just enough so he'd stumble backwards, bump against a tall shelf, and fall on his butt. As if luck was against the two, a vase full of water and a flower fell over his head, shattering just before it touched his skull.

Not thinking it through beforehand, Yuuri rushed over to him and bent down, worried that he'd just seemingly attacked and injured - not just anyone - but another king. "Are you alright?!" As his hands touched the ground in front of the shocked-looking blonde, Leo leaned forward and kissed the king on the lips. Before either had time to pull away, the doors flung opened and the guards came rushing in, along with Conrart and the others, who stared with widened eyes at the two on the floor.

* * *

**Gwendal's POV**

Yuuri jumped from the floor and flailed his arms frantically at his companions and Leo's guards. "Wait-wait! This isn't what it looks like, I swear!"

"Is it", Wolfram growled, grabbing the hilt of his sword roughly.

"Wolfram", Gwendal scolded, making the short blonde grit his teeth as he fought between obeying his elder brother and attacking his "cheating" "fiancee".

"Tell them, Leo", Yuuri shouted back with a smile at the blonde king, only to receive a mischevious grin in response. When he didn't receive any backup, he smiled sheepishly as he muttered, "Of course... what should I expect from you."

Gwendal glared at the two as suspicion creeped into his heart. He turned his gaze to Yozak and he recognized the same look on his face, so he looked to Conrart, though, he saw a shadow hanging over his features, as though he was internally fuming, despite the falsely satisfied grin he wore on his face.  _If you weren't willing to confess your feelings to him, Lord Weller, you should have been ready to face the consequences_ , he thought.

* * *

**Some Time Prior...**

**Conrad's POV**

Yuuri stepped out of Gwendal's office with Gunter, Wolfram, and Gretta - his newly decided daughter.  _Because Wolfram is engaged with his highness, that would mean that, should they decide upon actually marrying, Gretta would be Wolfram's child, as well. But what I want to know is why, even now, his majesty still hasn't told Wolfram the truth and pushed him away. This only indicates to me that Yuuri truely does love my younger brother... It's infuriating..._

Though he clenched his fists down by his sides, his smile never wavered, even after the door clicked shut.

"Why haven't you told him yet", Gwendal spoke up continuing his paperwork.

The soldier blinked confusion at his elder brother, though he knew exactly what he was implying and was only hoping that he hadn't seen through his facade.

Plopping the pen down onto the desk and grunting, the dark-haired demon glared up at his younger brother. "You  _do_  harbor feelings for him, don't you? Don't tell me you still haven't said anything, to him."

Shock passed through him before he chuckled slightly, though it was weighed down by the burden The Great One had bestowed upon him; the love for one who could never learn to love him back. "Surely he wouldn't feel the same, dear brother." He held no more or less than a flat expression as he gazed down at the floor. "After all, he always calls me his Godfather, as if to create a drift between us. We may have no family relations but if this is how he sees me..."

Gwendal grunted again, picking back up his pen and grumbling, "Maybe that's only an excuse to keep you by his side, despite him having a fiancee." The king's guard looked up at the man at the desk with surprise as his heart skipped a beat, truly hoping that his brother's words were true. Several momens of silence passed with Conrart just staring at his elder brother before said brother continued. "After all, it wouldn't be appropriate for him to show his love for someone else while betrothed to his younger brother. Maybe it would be better to give him a push, so he'd have a better reason than his own dignity to break up with Wolfram."

The brunette smiled genuinely, this time, as his heart welled up with joy at his brother's encouragement and the possibilities given to him. "Thanks, Gwendal, but I think I'd rather not pressure him, even if that's the case. He's already going through a lot of change - I wouldn't want to add to it by forcing our relationship to change." He breathed out his relief briefly. "It's alright, now."

As he made his way to the door, he heard Gwendal mutter under his breath, "Well, don't blame me if you end up regretting this decision. After all, Wolfram isn't the only one who wants his hand."

He stopped only long enough to turn his head back to his brother and say, "Should that happen, I am prepared to stand beside him as his guard with no more than a one-sided love." As he continued out the door, his heart began to sink with anxiety and defeat, knowing that he wouldn't have the courage to say anything before his highness would find interest in someone.

* * *

**Present**

**Gwendal's POV**

He looked down as he heard the man's sword clink and caught Weller's hand over the hilt. "Conrart", he scolded. "Don't do anything s-"

Before he could finish, Conrart lunged forward, sword outstretched. Another guard moved in front of the king and clashed swords with the soldier as the other guards came behind him, holding out their own swords.

"C-Conrad", the maou stuttered, obviously shocked by the man's rash behavior.

As two of the other guards helped Leopold up from the ground, said king broke the sounds of fighting with his playful tone. "Oh~, is it a duel you want?"

"Your highness", the guard fighting Conrart gasped.

"Withdraw", Lord Engelberg commanded sternly, before taking a sword from another guard's hilt and turning a dark grin to Lord Weller. As the other guards withdrew and he held out his sword in a fight-ready stance, he confidently purred, "I accept."


	4. It's Not The King

** Chapter 4: **

**It's Not The King**

* * *

** Yuuri's POV **

The demon king stared in shock as Conrad furiously fought the seemingly innocent Leopold before turning to Gwendal and demanding, "Gwendal! Make him stop!"

A bead of sweat formed on the eldest demon's brow, but he made no eye-contact with his king. "You of all people should know that it would damage his pride to be forced to withdraw by his elder brother, as though he was a misbehaving child."

Although Gwendal's words were true, Yuuri wanted desperately for  _someone_  to do something. He looked to Gwendal's side at Wolfram, who stood glaring at Conrad and Leo with clenched fists and grinding teeth. The maou lowered his head in defeat, prefering to watch his feet over the fight.

* * *

** Conrad's POV **

As their swords clashed loudly and their faces drew near to eachother, Leopold spoke with a disgustingly overwhelming amount of glee in his tone, "It's a fight for his highness' love, isn't it~?"

Conrart stiffened with confusion at the shorter man's words before said man's sword nearly digging into his side brought him back on guard. As he deflected the sword with his own, he asked with as calm of a tone as he could handle, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Leopold's grin spread from ear to ear, forcing his eyes to squint as he teased, "I do find him  _interesting_ , after all~. Though, surely I would be a better match!"

This infuriated the soldier to no end and he quickened his movements, frantically slicing at his opponent with no fear of being injured, himself. The blonde's smile lessened with every blow, though it was clear he was trying to remain confident. Eventually, they made equal aims for eachother's chests as Yuuri rushed over and stood in between, just tall enough for them to nearly stab into his skull from both ends. "Stop", he loudly commanded them. They ceased fighting and stared in silence for some amount of time.

 _So, you're defending him, Yuuri? Is that your answer, then? Is he who you care the most about?_  He roughly sheathed his sword and turned on his heel, uncharacteristically scoffing as he began marching toward the door, only to be stopped by a hand, tightly wrapped around his wrist.

* * *

** Yuuri's POV **

Yuuri hadn't exactly thought of what he wanted to say when he caught the man, so things were slightly uncomfortable when silence fell upon them as they stood in the middle of the room, the maou clinging to his soldier's wrist.

"Let go, Yuuri", Conrad darkly demanded.

He loosened his grip slightly as an automatic reaction to being told what to do, but tightened it even more before the oldest of the two could leave. "No", he yelled, stubbornly puffing up his cheeks and closing his eyes. He hugged Conrads arm, reminding himself of the time he'd thought the man was dead; when he held his detached arm as though it would somehow bring back the body. And the time he'd thought he had betrayed him, never to return to his side again, which he once more feared would happen. "Why are you so angry...? What did Leo do to make you so angry?"

Conrad growled and abruptly turned around, nearly throwing the king off balance and causing him to let go. His words were clipped as he barked, "Your highness, your relationship with Lord Leopold is anything but appropriate! He is another king and one of great suspicion! Not only that, but your fiancee is right there!"

"Huh?" The maou's eyes were probably as wide as could be and so, he observed, could be said of the many who stood about the room. "Relationship", he asked, dumbly, before bloating his cheeks and furrowing his brows angrily. "He's the one who's been flirting with  _me_! Why do you care anyway? This has nothing to do with you!"

The brunette looked shocked before a shadow of hurt covered his eyes and he turned to leave, once more. "If that's how you feel", he mumbled.

* * *

** Conrad's POV **

The king's words were like an arrow to his heart.  _I should've expected a response like this - he's right. What do I have to do with this? He isn't_ my _fiancee, after all._

Gwendal had his hand over Wolfram's mouth as he restrained him from going at Leopold or Yuuri. He spoke with clear exasperation - though it would be nothing abnormal - as he announced, "He loves you, your highness! How haven't you caught that, already? Honestly!"

The soldier's face felt as though it was catching fire as he readied himself to murder his dear elder brother for exposing his deepest secret to the worst person possible. He didn't even want to turn around to face said person, for fear of what he might find. "Gwendal...", he growled, glaring daggers at the dark-haired brother.

A bead of sweat rolled down the eldest's cheek as Yuuri spoke up from behind. "Conrad...?"

He turned around to look at his short supperior and was relieved to find a confused and shocked expression, rather than a disgusted or disturbed one. They stared at eachother in silence until things got awkward and everyone in the room seemed to sweat drop, besides Yuuri, who continued to stare at the brunette as though he was trying to convey his feelings through eye-contact and was praying the man would understand just what he wanted to say.

Conrad smiled an awkward smile, simply happy that the boy was trying yet still internally unhappy that he didn't reciprocate his feelings, and looked straight ahead, once more beginning to walk towards the door. Not one footstep into his journey had he taken before the smaller one had his arms tightly wrapped around his waist, clearly having no intention of letting him leave ... at least without dragging his king behind.

He sighed, readying himself to encourage the maou to let it go and let him go, attempting to make him believe that he would be totally fine if his feelings weren't returned, since he could no longer pretend not to love him in the first place. As he opened his mouth to speak, Yuuri buried his face in the taller man's back, muffling his voice with the coat as he spoke, "Why didn't you say something sooner? I... I love you too..."

Gwendal held Wolfram's sword to it's scabbard and covered his protesting mouth as the blonde flailed his fists violently, attempting to break free and, probably, slice his "traitorous" "fiancee" into multiple pieces. The eldest brother smiled that warm smile he'd so rarely shown to anyone at any time, as though approving the decision the two before them were making.

Happy that everything would be all and well for everyone... well, except for Wolfram... the soldier smiled down at the demon king, heart overflowing with an overwhelming warmth as he whispered in such a way that no one but the two could hear, causing Yuuri to look up into his eyes with that pleasantly confused look on his face, "Thank you, Yuuri."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof... sorry that I waited like forever to upload this last part, but this is the end. xD I was planning on uploading one like every two days, excluding Sundays {So, basically, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays LOL}, but I forgot to upload this Wednesday and Thursday I worked until late, then immediately hungout with a friend and didn't want to make them leave my house... so we stayed up until late at night despite me having to get up early in the morning... lmao... so yeah, sorry friends. ; o ; I hope you all enjoyed my poor and sappy writing and I'll try to come out with more Conyuu to try to revive the Conyuu fans! WE MUST REVIVE THE CONYUU! ^^


End file.
